Dreamworks Episode n3: Time to Party
by DaveM89ficzone
Summary: Otis makes an ingenious plan to get rid of Dave and turn the DWK studios into a huge party.


**Hi there folks. I apologize for taking a WHOLE YEAR to upload the new episode, yet here it is.**

**Here's my third ****DREAMWORKS serie ****episode featuring all your favorite DWK characters living together in this big studio/park and leaded by the fun-loving human teenager Dave -the keeper- who's always busy finding a way to keep his buddies off trouble. The main characters are Dave, Tai Lung, Shrek and Donkey, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien and special guest Otis the cow from Barnyard. Have fun with the second episode: 'Hoomule'!**

TIME TO PARTY

Dave was sleeping peacefully on his couch, and looking at his eyes, he was dreaming big. He moaned and put his thumb in his mouth, enjoying his sleep ...  
"FRIDAY!"  
"EEEEEEEK" Dave jumped up "I love you, Betty Jane! I always loved you..."  
Dave shook himself, realizing that the object of his idyll was no less than Otis.  
"Whoops. Um... I... I'm no longer dreaming, am I? "  
"No, not really."  
"Well. Anyway, Mary Jane doesn't exist. What... did you want to tell me?"  
"That today is Friday!"  
"Wow. So what?"  
"So tomorrow is Saturday!"  
"I'm shocked."  
"Don't you understand? Saturday is the party day" cried Otis, hopping about the room. "Every Saturday we organize a mega-yard party and we all dance, sing, and drink milk and honey until at least 2 am! Isn't it kinda AWESOME or what? Come on, have some mambo!" Otis dragged Dave into a wild mambo. Dave gave way to laughter, until he took a breath.  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! ... Um ... Sorry, Otis, but it's not possible."  
"WHAT?" Cried Otis, letting him fall to the ground. "Tell me I misunderstood!"  
"Ouch! ... Sorry Otis, but we can't party tomorrow, and the reason is simple" Dave pointed to himself. The undersigned 'farmer' can't allow that. I'd lose my job if we have a party on a day we're not supposed to! Except some special occasions, we have a party once every 15th of each month."  
"Huh? But it's terrible! You should complain!"  
"Oh, much more terrible things happen here. Now if you want to have some breakfast with m... what?" Otis's pupils had got huge, and the his lips were jutting.  
"Heh, heh, Otis, believe me, you're disgusting. Come on, knock it o... "  
"Ah" Otis flopped to the ground and grabbed Dave by the shoulder. "I feel my legs tremble, I feel the energy leaving my clean and not contaminated body..."

"Hey Mick, does this cow knows that we live on his body?"  
"We are fleas, Eric, he can't know. Now shut up and keep on tickling."

"Come on, Otis, this is pathetic!" said Dave. "Get up, we're gonna have a party anyway. Just you wait unt... "  
"No! Never! But it's not over yet!"cried Otis, rushing out the door that slammed because of the wind.  
"What did he mean?" Dave wondered.

_Later that afternoon... _

"Ah, these cream muffins are delicious" said Dave, pillaging the canteen fridge. "I think I'm gonna have another one-"  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence that the lights went out. Then, a spotlight projected on stage, and disco music filled the whole room.  
"_Tomorrow we'll be par-tying! Everyone go par-tying!_" sang Otis, bursting on stage.  
"Here we go again" said Dave.  
"Wow, Otis! You have talent" said Alex, attracted by all that groove. Dave didn't have time to reply that Alex had already joined the dances. "We're having a party, you said? When?"  
"Tomorrow night" said Otis.  
But Dave went up on stage and turned off the stereo.  
"Fellas, I'd love having a party every night, but there are rules that need to be respected, understand? Seriously, how could you sleep knowing I would end up alone under a bridge?"  
Alex and Otis stared impassively.  
"Okay. Then do it out of devotion to me. Okay? Be nice. See ya!" That said, he walked away and locked the door.

That evening, Dave had just finished turning all the pyres on and lay the huge table, then all the characters began to arrive. Despite being exausted, his friends still greeted with a warm welcome.  
"Hello all people, I think you're all hungry, well, tonight the main dish is..."  
"... PARTY!"  
Two tongues of fire enveloped the stage, and when it had thinned out, they disclosed Otis, standing there, his arms crossed.  
"Every Saturday we have a slap-up party in the barnyard, but it's not the same here. Is that fair? No! So who's with me? Who wants to have some wild fun tomorrow night?"  
Alex immediately went up on stage and shouted, "Count me in!"  
"Yayy!" cried B.O.B. "I love holidays, and tomorrow is my birthday!"  
"It's not your birthday, Bob," said Link. "But I'm in!"  
"Me too!" "Me too!"  
"Guys, please," Dave tried to put some order in the crowd "Don't lose your head..."  
"Halt! You can't celebrate without the royal presence of your king" said Julien as he jumped on stage.  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" thundered Dave. "WE'RE GONNA RESPECT THE RULES AND WAIT UNTIL THE 15th FOR OUR PARTY, got it?"  
"Aaawwh" the crowd grumbled in disappointment.

_That night... _

Dave put the book and yawned. "I feel a bit sorry for treating them bad, but on the other hand they have to calm down. I just did my job of leader. Otis should know."

He turned off the light and, in a few minutes, he fell asleep.  
"He's gone" Alex announced, peering through the window.  
"Good, fellas" Otis began, "We are the ones who are willing to have a party tomorrow! Let the preparations begin!"  
"But Dave does not want us to!"  
"B.O.B. is right" said Link. "We can't disappoint him, he's our leader after all."  
"Maybe we should try to ask politely, Otis" Private ventured a guess.  
"Ask politely?! Come on, that's crazy talk! We'll use lies, subterfuge and deceit! AH, AH, AH, as usual! Now follow me, I have a plan!"  
"Ha ha ha ha, I like, I like it!" cried Julien, laughing scornfully.

The next morning, Otis had gathered with all those who agreed to party that day after lunch.  
"...So my idea is to stall Dave with a treasure hunt that will keep him busy until tomorrow, so in the meantime I will make you know what a real party is!"  
"Have you at least considered the idea of telling the truth?" asked Susan.  
"Lying, of course, that's what I said. By the way, is there that anyone else here who doesn't know about our party?"  
Nobody answered.  
"Awesome! I've already prepared the false treasure map and I put it in Dave's mailbox, now all I have to do is to distract him while you guys prepare the decorations."  
"You better hurry then, because he's coming," Marty said, pointing out the window with the hoof.  
**"**Sweet cud!" Otis ran out the door, slamming it behind and playing dandy.

"Hey, Dave, what a nice surprise, what brings ya here?"  
"This is my home" was Dave's reply. "What about you? seems like you're on something, are you bull bully?"  
"Who, me? Nah, ha, ha! No way... what did you think?"  
"Well then, now please step aside, I'd like to have some breakfast in the canteen..."  
"NO!"  
"Why not?"  
"I-I mean ... I saw a strange thing hanging from your mailbox, you should check!"  
"Maybe later. Now I really... "  
"I SAID CHECK!"  
Dave looked at him, thrilled. "If you insist," he said, then he turned back toward his house. From the window, Otis nodded OK with the hoof, and Julien returned.

"What kind of joke is this?!"  
The worn-out map showed a dotted line running along a long and convoluted route. Dave compared it with the official DreamWorks brochure map and found out that, in fact, the represented itineraries were similar in both the maps, except the last, which was characterized by a 'X' and described as' Treasure'.  
"Uhm ... don't know why but this smells like a Otis prank... but did they write down here...? 'P.S: This ain't Otis' prank.'"  
Dave shrugged. "So let's go check this out, I can take advantage of it after all, it is time for my daily patrol."

The first stage was the Barry Benson's hive. Dave thought that could be a good opportunity to go greet him. He crossed the square and turned right, but when he knocked on the hive door, no one answered.  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" Dave took a look in the hive opening, but all he saw was some honey dripping from a shelf. "Barry? Barry?!"

"Wow, this party is spectacular! WOOOO!"shouted Barry, having a conga with the other bees. "Even if I don't know why, but my antennas are ringing..."

The second stage was the Alex & Marty's palm house, but Dave didn't found anyone either. On the wooden table were a couple of open halfway coconuts. Dave came up again. "Guys? Where are you?!... Well, it means I'll take advantage of it to drink some of this delicious coconut milk."  
But, once the liquid made contact with his mouth, he spat it out. "Argh! Seawater...!" Dave froze when he realized he had watered a lemur passing by, who was now looking at him aghast.  
"Excuse me buddy, I didn't see you... Do you know where are... "  
"Aaaargh!" the lemur rushed into the vegetation, and Dave continued to stare quizzically at that point. Then he raised his arm and sniffed his armpit. "No, it can't be this."  
He took a look at the map again, while in the meantime the lemur, still wet, rushed into the canteen.  
"Otis! Otis" he cried. "Dave has already passed the house of Alex and Marty!"  
"Oh dear" said Melman. "I hope he didn't find the urine I collected in the coconut for the blood sample."  
"Ah, Melman, he could have drunk it!" Gloria shouted angrily.  
"There's no need to worry" said Otis. "I have added many other itineraries on the map, it'll take a lot of time for Dave to unravel the mystery. And until then, let's GO WILD! "  
"Exactly" cried Julien, jumping on his shoulder. "Keep on that Boogie-Oogie Oogie-thing!" Then he jumped down and went to raise the music volume. "Dave has a lot to do!"

Step by step, Dave always got the same result.  
"I just wonder where they are... If I don't find them soon they're gonna kick me out here" He looked at the mysterious map. "It's time to skip some itineraries."  
The map showed a convoluted and definitely annoying trail, so Dave decided to cut straight to the treasure. He began to run, screaming like a maniac, jumping over bushes, walls and avoiding trees and lamp posts.  
"Oh... I hear music coming from the canteen..." he said at a certain point turning towadrs it, but in that moment the music stopped. "Bof, it doesn't matter... now where was I? "  
Music.  
"Hey...!"  
No music.  
"What...»  
Music.  
"This time I'm sure..."

No music.

"Aah, forget it. Once I got through this, I'm gonna need a shrink."  
He started again his hellish race, when he knocked against something big, hard and fuzzy.  
"Hey! Watch your steps, whoever you are... Oh. Dave."  
"Tai Lung! So there you are! Why didn't you answer an hour ago when I looked for you, Lungo?"  
"Shifu and I were in a meditation trance."  
Dave put his hand through his hair. "Wait, you're saying that everyone is in a meditation trance now?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Except you, they all seem to be gone today, plus I found this map in the mail and I'm afraid there's a link between the two things..."  
"Let me see." Tai Lung took the map and turned it in his hands, then glanced back. "Are you sure it's authentic? To me, this thing smells fishy."  
"No joke, this must have been done years ago when DreamWorks was founded. Look at this, the paper got frayed..."  
"What did Jeffrey say?"  
"He never told me!"  
Tai Lung looked at him gravely.  
"What?!"  
"Nothing. There is only one way to find out. Let's go. "  
Dave and Tai Lung rushed to the mysterious place as shown in the map. Dave wore himself out trying to keep up with his friend, until he decided to tie one end of a rope to Tai Lung's hips and the other end to his skateboard. Definitely a bad idea, which at least quickened his human pace.

At a certain point, the cross-hatching was clearly crossing the gymnasium, then came out from the back-door. It would have been so simple, if it wasn't for a small problem: the two friends found themselves tangled in a crazy obstacle; dozens of huge weights were rolling from one edge to the other of the runway, followed by an enormous treadmill running at amazing speed, in turn followed by three enormous punching bags swinging dizzily, as they welcomed them in a lost temple.  
"Wow, it takes a monster to overcome all those obstacles" said Dave, but didn't have time to finish the sentence that Tai Lung had already jumped into the fray.  
"Well, speak of the devil..."  
Tai Lung deftly dodged the weights, then run upon the treadmill at frightening speed, almost causing it to melt, then avoided all the three bags with a somersault, then roared triumphantly as he stood up and turned to Dave .  
"Well? Still there? What are you waiting for, you softy?  
"Yeah ... All right," Dave charged himself. _Remember what he taught you, remember, remember_... he repeated in mind, then, with an unexpected courage, he jumped into the fray too.  
Over the next five minutes passed, Tai Lung decided to refrain from watching. All he heard were some repeating blows on the head, the noise of a jammed treadmill, to finish, a bang and an explosion of sand grains. He finally decided himself to open his eyes.  
Dave had accurately hit each weight, wrapping himself in the treadmill tape, and then accidentally broke all the three punching bags. Now he was capped by the three sacks, still leaking sand. Dave got loose of all that stuff and spit sand for thirty seconds, then he fainted to the ground.

"We have two options" said Tai Lung. " Or I'm a bad Kung Fu teacher, or you're a wimp since the day you came to the world. And if you allow me, I choose the latter."

"Okay, guys, time for... SAMBA!" cried Otis, before jumping in the middle of the floor dancing on the song 'Hot Hot Hot' by Buster Poindexter. King Julien, who was beating Mort's head to the rhythm of music, came up and jumped on his shoulder.  
"Damn, you guys can make some awesome parties here" cried Otis. "Next time I'm totally bringing here all my friends in the barnyard!"  
"Yeah, usually they owe it to me" said Julien, showing his usual humbleness "And we can go on as long as we like" he smiled maliciously. "I slightly changed the route on the map, I know for sure Dave won't come back, eh eh! And when I'll be the king, my fat ox, we will name you my premier party consultant!"  
"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funnt, Julien... wait, WHAT?!"  
"That's right! I knew you didn't mind so I drifted the path and added a small insignificant mortal trap at the end... how clever, huh?"  
The music suddenly stopped and everyone turned to Otis and Julien.  
"Um ... Moo?" bellowed Otis.  
"You've done... what? "Gloria snapped.  
"I just got rid of that insignificant brat who insists he's our leader when we all know that I am the real leader here" said Julien, with the tone of someone who is simply pointing out a too trivial issue.  
"Oh, milk me! Dave is in trouble because of me, if something happens to him I'll banished from the universe for a thousand years!... And ten minutes, approximately. HOWEVER...!» Otis cleared his throat.  
"Folks, Dave is in danger, and all because I wanted to break the rules. And this is at least the twentieth time that happens, but I seem not to learn... Anyway, Dave is out there and we're going to take him back. And not in one hour, not in ten minutes, but now! Who's with me? "

"Wait. I smell a strange scent."  
Tai Lung bent down and sniffed.  
"...Something intense and unpleasant, as if it was a scrap of..."  
"Cow poop?"  
"Exactly. How did you guess?" He chuckled. "I didn't know that you humans have a highly developed sense of smell. Have you? "  
"No, indeed we don't. And I really gotta admit the owner has just done a great job hiding them." Dave pointed to a mountain of brown and stinky poop in the grass, attacked by flies and with a spade stuck inside.  
Tai Lung scratched his forehead, then pulled off the map from his pants. He carefully peered at it, until he found something interesting. He handed it to Dave.  
"Here. Read me here."  
"Uhm ... P.S: This ain't an Otis' prank. "  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure, I can read -SMASH- Ouch! What ...?»  
"And perhaps you also said that you heard music coming from the canteen, didn't you?" Tai Lung raised his voice.  
"I think so, but I'm not sure... why did you slapped me anyway? "  
"You still don't get it, you nitwit? With this map, Otis got rid of you to make a party in the canteen, and he brilliantly managed it, dammit!" He grabbed Dave by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Sometimes I wonder what are you doing here, if you can't even do your job of guardian!" he roared.  
"Oh, I wonder why they chose me as the guardian... I don't know, maybe because I don't let myself got cheated by a stupid scroll, I'm not shallow and this mean I never-ever-ever judge a book by the cover, and I'm much wiser than you" said Dave, furious, but he immediately regretted that when Tai Lung raised an arm toward him, drawing its claws. For a moment he really feared the worst, but then saw the arm of Tai Lung slowly going down again.  
"Do not ever dare to say that again. Clear?"  
"Yes, yes, I'm a bit nutty sometimes, but ..."  
"Clear?"  
Dave snorted. "Yes. Clear."  
"Good." Tai Lung let go of Dave, and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's bury this hatchet. I'm going to pretend I forgot what just happened."  
Dave sighed. What he wanted more than anything was to be sincere with his friend. But on the face of it, there was still a lot of work to do.  
"The shortest way to arrive at the canteen now is to follow the path shown on the map. Come on kiddo, let's go."

A few minutes later, our heroes found themselves face to face with a new problem.  
"A fork?"  
"Yeah, didn't you remember this fork?"  
"It's not marked on the map. So... " Tai Lung took a long breath puffing his huge chest out and looking around. "...So we're going right."  
"Oh-oh,_ au contraire_... if you allow me, this is what they expect us to do, Lungo. Which is why we'll go straight to the left. "  
"The way for the canteen is shorter from right!"  
"Maybe so, but my sixth sense tells me to go left."  
"What sixth sense? You better come with me kiddo, or else I'm going to drag you by the ear." "Oh, are you really gonna do it? So... You know what? You go right and I'll go left. Happy now?  
"Aaargh, you're the biggest... okay, fine! We'll do as you say, you're such a hassle!"  
"Fine!"  
Thus, they both took a different way.

"Oh, look," said Dave as he had noticed a sign saying 'tRHEasUre - ThIS way' "Seems like I'm on the right track, huh, Tai Lung?" He chuckled, then continued walking, until he found himself in a place he would never have suspected.  
"Oh dear, I'm right in front of King Julien's Mayan temple. Maybe he knows something I don't know." That said, Dave climbed up the steep staircase up to cross the front door. In the past, he had entered just a couple of times in the temple, plus it was dark this time, which was not much help. Dave made a few timid steps forward until he stumbled against a jutting stone.  
"These damn stones ..." Dave stood up, stepping the stone. That evening, he regretted having done so. The stone sank into the ground emitting a loud 'click', and in a flash Dave found himself locked in a small circular cage, while the floor beneath him crumbled, revealing a lake of boiling lava, thirty feet below.  
'Aargh! What the... "Dave found an answer to his questions when a huge LCD came out from the wall.  
"King Julien?"  
"Hail, silly people" King Julien said in the recorded tape "If you still see me, it means you still have a few seconds left to live." He chuckled. "And if you dare tell about all this in the past, you will pay!"  
"I wonder if there is a limit to stupidity" muttered Dave.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Good. The cage padlock you see upon your head will pop out in exactly two minutes. Then you will die and I and my dear bovine friend will have all the parties that we deserve!... That I deserve."  
"...Otis?!"

"Come on people, we're almost there!" cried Otis, inciting the crowd. Everyone was rushing to the temple, but no matter how fast they ran, there was still a long way between them. Meanwhile, the countdown appeared on the screen, and Dave stared, his heart in his mouth.  
2:30, 2:29, 2:28 ...  
"Here! Look, we're here!"Otis ointed the temple and the crowd kept running, when suddenly Hammy shouted:

"Stop! "  
"What?"  
"Look!" Hammy pointed to the ground. "A cookie!"  
"Aaah, people! Hurry up!"  
The crowd collected and headed to the temple.  
1:00, 0:59, 0:58 ...  
"OOF... I hate... stairs..." said Otis panting, half-steps.  
0:04, 0:03, 0:02 ...  
Once on the top, Otis threw himself in, slamming the big temple doors. He only had time to see Dave that the lock popped out and the cage fell into the abyss. Otis ran toward it and leaned as much as he could, but he could barely touch the cage before it fell to the lake of lava.  
"Nooo! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do..." Otis drummed on his forehead. "Bingo! The super magnet I got for birthday!" He pulled out a giant magnet and pointed it toward the boiling lava, then closed his eyes.  
He roused himself when he heard a metallic sound. He dared opening an eye.

"Dave!"  
The cage door opened and Dave trumbled on the magnet, then consequently on Otis. They both trubled to the entrance, where everyone had stopped to watch, and Otis landed straight on top of Dave, who mumbled something.  
"Oh... oh! Sorry, I'm so sorry! "Said Otis, getting up.  
"No problem" Dave muttered, coughing. "It was kind of you to come and save me."  
"Ah, milk me, I shoulda listen, and not deceive you! I just wanted to have fun!"  
"Because you didn't let me finish" added Dave back on his feet, his legs were trembling.

"Today is Saturday 14, Sunday 15 will come exactly in five seconds."  
Indeed, right after he had said that, the big clock stroke the midnight. Otis shook his head, and his ears pricked up.  
"You mean... that...?»  
"Exactly! Let's have some p..."  
"Halt!" Otis hushed him. "Give me this honor, man. LET'S HAVE SOME PARTY! "  
And while the crowd slowly came out from the temple of King Julien, Dave stayed there where he was thinking on how a few seconds before his life was in peril and how he had been rescued by a friend, who seemed to have a special gift to get him into trouble. Dave didn't realize that but Tai Lung, behind him, crumpled up the map and threw it on his head.

"Let's face the facts: I was right again." He declared, and Dave turned.  
"Yeah. But I am glad that things went well, after all. I have the opportunity to give Julien the lesson he deserves.  
"Oh. And what are you plotting, great tyrant? You want to exempt him from the party? "  
"Oh no, Lungo, his position will be exactly in the middle of the party ..."

"Hey! To all of you dancing all around me! As your King Julien, I demand to be untied and set free from this picket immediately! I feel like the king of pinata! Can you hear me? Would someone turn that music off please?... Please! Sigh... "

END OF THE EPISODE


End file.
